Discovering Home
by Travel-The-Sea-To-Seoul
Summary: All Kaia ever wanted was to not be labeled. "Kira's Little Step-Sister" "Kira's Shadow" It all became too much. But when a close friend of the rangers comes to visit, she just might find that person that understands. She just might find her 'home' was here in Reefside all along. She just had to wait for that one person to come along. Justin/OC Rating may change later.
1. Prologue

"Thank you," I sighed as I took the ticket from her hands. I smiled softly before turning around, making sure nobody had followed me. '_I'm never going back I'm tired of being labeled as Kira's Little Step-Sister. I can't believe I trusted this Justin-guy… I'm so stupid._'

"3:00 Flight to New York boarding now," they came over the intercom. I walked over to the gates, waiting in line for the security check. "_Why did I believe him? Well… he did get me this close to an airport. Maybe coming to Angel Grove wasn't such a stupid idea._'

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" I looked up and saw the security guard waving me through.

"I'm sorry," I replied, walking towards him.

"Heavy thoughts?" he asked, waving the wand around my body.

"You can say that," I replied softly. I was about to step through when someone grabbed my arm, jerking me around, "Yah! What is going on?" When I face the person that grabbed me, I was met with an angry gaze.

"What do you think you're doing running off like that?" his voice boomed over mine and the security guard stepped up, pushing his hand off me.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" the guard asked. I sighed, nodding to him before gesturing him that he could return to work. He nodded, sending a warning glace at the boy before waling off.

"Kira would have been worried," the guy said.

"Would she, Justin? Would she really?" I shot back, causing him to close his mouth in silence, "Why can't you just let me leave? I don't want to be here. They don't want me here. Hell, you don't want me here. It'll make your life easier if I just leave."

"T-That's not true," he replied softly, "I never said I didn't want you here."

"Then why did you bring me to Angel Grove, huh?" I asked, "You wanted me away from Kira and away from Reefside. Well, you're getting your wish."

"I never said I wanted you to leave!" he yelled. I flinched and stepped back, "I brought you here because you looked like you needed to get away for awhile. I brought you here because… I wanted to show you where I had grown up. Where I learned the value of friends." He sighed, running his hands through his hair, "I never wanted you to leave. I never want you gone from my sight." I looked up in shock as the words tumbled out of his mouth. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "I… I didn't…"

"W-What do you mean by that?" I asked softly. Before he could answer, I heard two voices calling my name. I turned to the right and saw two figures emerging through the bodies, "Kira? Dr. Oliver?


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Stranger

"Kira, that was amazing," my step-mom said, "You grow in talent everyday."

"Thanks mom," Kira smiled at her. I scoffed and sank into my chair.

"Really, Kira, you're great," my dad agreed, patting her hand across the table. I pushed my chair back and grabbed my plate, "Kaia, what's wrong?"

"I'm done," I replied softly, scrapping the leftovers into the trash before putting it in the sink. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house. _'Why her? Why is it always about her?'_

"Watch out!" I heard behind me. I spun around and stumbled back just in time to see a flash of blue skate by. It stopped ahead of me and turned around, "Are you okay?" It was a boy (man?) dressed in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He had brown hair and towered over me. He continued to stare at me and I realized I hadn't responded yet, "Uh… Justin Stewart's the name." He stuck his hand out to me.

"Kaia F-Ford," I replied, shaking his hand. He smiled, picking up his skateboard.

"You going this way?" he asked, pointing in the direction of the school. I nodded and his smile grew wider, "Cool. I am too."

"Oh… you going to Reefside?" I asked curiously.

"No," he laughed, "I graduated already. I'm just going to talk to an old friend."

"You graduated?" I asked, "You can't be older than… 19?"

"20, actually," he replied, "but I graduated high school a long time ago." He began walking towards the school with me in tow.

"Oh," I replied, "Who's your friend?"

"Tommy," he replied, "Tommy Oliver."

"Oliver… Dr. Oliver?" I asked.

"That would be him," he laughed, "Can't believe he's a 'Dr.'" I stayed silent until we got to the front of the school.

"Well… it was nice meeting you," I said quickly disappearing into the crowd before he could reply. I walked into English, sitting in my seat and sighing. I looked out the window and saw Kira pull up with Conner, Ethan, and Trent. I looked back to the front as the teacher started her lecture. English was a long and boring class, but science was next. If there was one person in this school that I liked, it was Dr. Oliver. He made everyone feel like they were apart of something. I walked into his class and smiled, "Hi Dr. Oliver."

"Kaia, how are you today?" he asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm fine," I smiled softly, sitting in my seat.

"Ah, Justin told me he met you on his way here," he commented.

"Y-Yeah," I replied, looking down.

"Interesting man, wouldn't you say?" he laughed.

"Talking about me, I see?" Justin's voice came from the door. I looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe, "I didn't think you were a gossiper, Tommy."

"Justin, stop joking around," Dr. Oliver replied, "I always was." The two men laughed as I began to feel awkward. I grabbed my science book, opened it to a random page and started reading, "Kaia, this is an old friend of mine from when I was in high school."

"Yeah, this old man was… like a mentor," Justin laughed, clasping Dr. Oliver on the back.

"Old man?" Dr. Oliver replied, "I don't think so…" He got cut off by a beeping on his wrist. He looked around nervously, "I… I got to go do something. Justin, you're in charge."

"In charge but…" Justin began as Dr. Oliver ran out the door. Justin sighed, sitting in his seat, "So… where is everyone?"

"Well, there's not many of us in this classroom," I replied, "Three got sick from food poisoning, one is on a family emergency leave, and the other four disappear when Dr. Oliver does."

"So, just you and me?" he asked, smiling softly.

"Uh… yeah," I replied, looking down at my book to hide my blush.

"You want to see something?" he asked.

"I'm afraid to ask what it is?" I replied.

"Come on," he said, sticking his hand out, "I want to take you somewhere." I knew better than to do this, but I was intrigued. I grabbed onto his hand as he pulled me out of the classroom and out of the school.


	3. Chapter 2: Shocking News

**Wow, it's been over a month since I've posted/updated this. But college has been quite hectic TT_TT. Anyway, thank you for those of you who Fav/Followed~ BeautifulDisasterMegan, thank you for commenting. And KennFaithDawn, ^.^ Great minds think alike, because that's exactly what I had in mind for this chapter.**

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me out of the school.

"Just trust me," he smiled. I felt apprehension sneak up, but I squashed it down. He's a friend of Dr. Oliver, right? I nodded slowly before he pulled me towards a blue car.

"That wasn't there before…" I pointed out. He seemed to tense up.

"Uh… my… friend," he began, "had borrowed it… and dropped it off here."

"Oh, okay," I smiled as he opened the door for me. I got in and waited for him to start the car. We drove towards the edge of town, "Where are we going?"

"I really want to show you something," he replied, turning left, "I think you'll like it." I nodded and turned to face out the window. We kept driving till we passed the 'Leaving Reefside' sign. He parked on a cliff, getting out and walking around to my door.

"Where are we?" I asked as I closed the door. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down.

"Come here," he said. I walked and sat beside him, looking out over the city. He pointed to the center of town where a huge monster was battling the Power Rangers, "What do you know about them?"

"The Power Rangers?" he nodded and I continued, "Uh… I know they've been protecting the city ever since those monsters showed up. They recently got a new ranger… white, I think."

"What do you think of them?" he prodded.

"They're… cool, I guess. Why are you asking me this?" I said quickly.

"Just wondering," he replied, looking back to the fight.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" a voice said behind us. Justin tensed, standing up quickly and spinning around. I turned towards the voice, seeing a woman in all black.

"Who are you?" Justin asked, stepping slightly to the side, blocking my view.

"Elsa… friend of the rangers?" she smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he replied, glancing at me.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me," she barked, "I read an energy signal out here. I know it's you."

"Kaia, stand up," Justin said, turning slightly and sticking his hand out to help me up. Once standing, he pushed me more behind him.

"What's going on, Justin?" I asked quietly. Did she say her name Elsa? She laughed and addressed me.

"I'm assuming that pest of a sister didn't tell you, then," she walked towards us.

"Leave her out of this," Justin warned.

"What about my sister?" I asked, confused how she had a link to this woman.

"Why, she's the yellow ranger, of course," Elsa smirked when my mouth dropped open. I looked at Justin, who was looking away. I turned towards the battle that was still in process, "Well, I'm out of here." Elsa disappeared.

"J-Justin…" I watched the Power Rangers get slashed.

"Kaia… don't listen to her," he stumbled over his words.

"I-Is my sister really out there?" I asked as their machine went down. He sighed as I turned towards him, before nodding.

"You weren't supposed to know…" he muttered.

"And you were?" I asked, still shocked.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered.

"Why do you know?" I asked, stepping towards him.

"I…" he sighed, "I was a ranger at one time."

"So… you were a Power Ranger?" I asked, shocked. I turned back to the fight, seeing their machine struggle to get up, "Justin… you have to do something."

"What?" he asked.

"You have to do something," I said louder, "She could get hurt… she's… she's my sister, no matter how much I don't like her at times, she's my sister. Please, do something." He muttered something before walking back to the vehicle, "Justin… please…"

"Just… don't freak out, okay?" he replied, reaching into the glove box. He pulled out a device and strapped it to his wrist.

"I promise, just… do something," I pleaded. He nodded before stepping off to the side.

"Storm Blaster, make sure nothing happens to Kaia," Justin said. I was about to ask him who he was talking to but his car beeped, "_Shift into Turbo!"_ When I looked at him again, he was cloaked in a blue suit.

"You still have your powers…" I began.

"No time, Kaia," Justin said, "I'll see what I can do." He disappeared before I could say something else. His car beeped at me.

"You're weird…" I said, "I can't believe I'm talking to a vehicle." The door flew open, "You don't expect me to get in, do you?" It beeped. "Fine…" I climbed in and put my seatbelt on. It began driving, so I gripped the steering wheel, so it wouldn't look so weird. It kept driving the back roads until I got to a house in the woods. "Where are we?" I got out and walked to the front door. I tried to open it, but it was locked, so I sat on the porch. After what seemed like two hours, but was really 30 minutes, two cars drove up.


	4. Chapter 3: The Right Choice?

Two cars pulled up, one red that I recognized vaguely as Conner's and one that I knew was Dr. Oliver's.

"Kaia… what are you doing here?" Dr. Oliver said, getting out of his car, Kira and Justin following behind him. Conner, Trent, and Ethan emerged from the other car. I glanced at Justin who looked nervous.

"Umm… guys," he began, coming to stand in front of me, facing them, "Elsa… may have told her… about Kira, that is."

"What?" Kira asked, shocked, "Told her about what?"

"About you… and your recent endeavors," Justin replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, you know about me?" Kira addressed me.

"Being the yellow ranger? Yes," I replied. She sighed, "What do they have to do with this?" I said, pointing to the others.

"Well, she already knows about Kira, I see no harm in informing her about the rest," Dr. Oliver spoke, "But not here. Follow me." He went inside, with us following him, and went to his mantle. He looked at me before pulling on a fossil's jaw and stairs opened up beneath it. My eyes widened, but I followed him anyways.

"Wow…" I commented as we came into a room filled with different kinds of technology, "Nice basement…" Dr. Oliver laughed softly before sitting in the chair, "So, what is this place? And what do all of you have to do with this?"

"Well… you're looking at the Power Rangers," Dr. Oliver said. I looked at them, noticing their clothing.

"You kind of make it obvious which colors," I said, pointing to his black clothing.

"Yeah, I guess we do," he replied, "This place is a command center. It's where everything functions."

"Am I dreaming?" I asked, "This all seems too far fetched."

"It's true, Kaia," Kira said, walking up, "But you can't tell anyone, not even mom and dad."

"So, I'm just supposed to lie?" I asked, "What if you have to go… and then they ask where you went? I'm just supposed to lie to them?"

"I know it's not right to lie," Kira said, putting her hand on my shoulder, "but for them to know, it poses a huge threat. You aren't even supposed to know, let alone see someone morph." At this point she glared at Justin.

"She asked me to!" he replied, "She asked me to do something, to help… I had no other choice."

"So, because Kaia asked, you just did?" Dr. Oliver asked, smiling.

"I… Maybe," Justin said, looking down.

"So, what now?" I interrupted.

"You go home and pretend nothing happened," Conner spoke up.

"But I can't just…" I began.

"Sorry, Kaia, but it's too big of a risk," Ethan interjected.

"Fine, whatever," I replied, looking at a set of stairs behind me, "I get it. I'm out of here." I walked up the stairs.

"Kaia… Wait," Kira began. I rolled my eyes and exited, emerging somewhere behind the house. I walked into the forest, not minding where I was heading. I heard noise behind me and turned quickly, seeing nothing.

"I'm just… nervous," I convinced myself, continuing the way I was going. I heard a twig snap and turned around again, "Why does the forest have to be so creepy?" I huffed and walked again when I saw a shadow move, "Alright, who's there?" This monster-looking thing emerged from the shadows, along with the women I had met earlier.

"Well, Kira's little shadow is all alone," Elsa commented.

"Don't call me that," I replied harshly.

"Elsa, what is the point of this?" the person beside her asked, exasperated.

"Zeltrax, she's important," Elsa replied.

"I don't see it," he said, walking away.

"I'm just going to head out," I said, backing away.

"Not so fast, little shadow," Elsa said, ignoring Zeltrax.

"I said don't call me that!" I yelled. She smirked.

"A little grudge against your sister?" Elsa laughed, "What if I said I could give you something nobody else could?"

"What would that be?" I asked warily.

"Freedom from her," Elsa replied, "I could give you power, little shadow." I clenched my teeth, "And you wouldn't be the little shadow anymore. You would be the victor. You could trash the title of Kira's little sister forever!"

"But… you're evil," I said, unsure.

"We could make you great! A queen even!" she continued, "All you would have to do, is join us… what do you say?"

"I…" I began before getting cut off.

"Kaia, get out of here!" Kira said as she, Conner, and Ethan ran up beside me.

"What do you say… Kaia?" Elsa asked once more, looking at me. I looked at the others, then looked down before sighing and stepping forward.

"I accept."


End file.
